Talk:Sid Meier's Starships
the article argues what type of game it is It currently says Unlike every game in the Civilization series, Starships is a real-time strategy game. But then it list it as a "Turn-based strategy" in the infobox. So which is it? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:22, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :It's turn-based. It seems that someone already removed the RTS reference. —ZeroOne (talk) 22:35, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Navigating between planets I'm just curious how we get from planet to planet. What kind of FTL are we talking here? 03:06, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :The game features two different views: one that you might call a "galaxy view" and another you might call "battle view". Both take place on a hex grid. You fly your fleet between the planets in the galaxy view, and may "drill down" to the battle view once the ships reach a planet where there's a battle available. See the videos I just added to the end of the article, they clarify the gameplay a lot. :) —ZeroOne (talk) 22:35, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Release Date I see someone put in March 2015 as the release date. I still haven't seen anything more specific than Spring 2015 There a source for March 2015? There is a source now http://www.ign.com/articles/2015/02/24/when-can-you-play-sid-meiers-starships --Proftc (talk) 20:35, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Victory unlocked with Beyond Earth I change victory type linked to Beyond Earth. Is it possible to apply this change ? http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Sid_Meier%27s_Starships Yarrick Why are there so few pages? Hello! I'm new here but have already made a minor edit. The main page for Starships is great, but I noticed that there are few other pages about this game. I'm going to begin fleshing out the wikia on this game, starting with the Missions. I'll first make a Missions page with a list of the missions and a mission summary. Side note: Since each mission can also affected by random variables that are inserted when the mission is "created" I can see that a "detail" page of each mission might not be feasable or even necessary. InkyDuncan (talk) 14:57, November 15, 2015 (UTC) :To have more pages someone would have to actually play it. Its not like the other Civilization games at all. Do people who like Beyond Earth like Spaceships, or vice versa? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:53, November 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh come on Dream Focus, don't be so dismissive... InkyDuncan, your help is much appreciated! I suppose we just haven't had many Starships players hanging around here, but I believe we do have the "Civilopedia" of the game covered, don't we? ::I've actually played Starships quite a lot, but on iPad rather than PC. As a tablet game it's very good, but on PC I tend to focus on some deeper games. What's more, I ran into an annoying bug that apparently now prevents me from getting the last few Steam achievements of the game. Not a deal breaker, I know, but still, annoying. ::—ZeroOne (talk) 20:08, November 16, 2015 (UTC)